


The Heir

by amsves, corvusam



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, relationships and characters subject to updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amsves/pseuds/amsves, https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvusam/pseuds/corvusam
Summary: While both Lelouch and Schneizel wish to ascend as emperor, only one can take the throne.





	The Heir

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of the Only Valid Code Geass AU (as it is called in Google Drive) is finally here, and I am relieved. We've been planning this for almost a month, so this first chapter (more of a prologue, really) is long overdue for posting. We hope you enjoy! - amsves  
> have fun bc amsves here is a dope writer!! - corvusam

“No Kanon today?”

From his place in the doorway of the Prime Minister’s office, the newly-returned Eleventh Prince of the Empire watched his older brother put his pen down on top of the pile of documents resting on his desk. An egregiously tall pile, really. Lelouch knew that what he wanted would come with an abundance of paperwork, but he would never allow it to pile up like that. 

“He has the afternoon off,” Schneizel replied in way of explanation. “Is there something I can help you with, little brother?”

“I was hoping to talk to you about something, yes.” 

Schneizel smiled. “Come and sit down, then.” 

Lelouch made himself comfortable in one of the armchairs by the window. Schneizel joined him in the seat opposite, facing the Knight of Three who had been tasked with following Lelouch around and making sure he didn’t get in too much trouble. “Gino, bring us some tea.”

Gino bowed and left, and the Prime Minister looked at Lelouch expectantly. “Well? Do tell me what you came to see me about.”

Lelouch met Schneizel’s eyes, and he hoped that his gaze was sufficiently hardened and sincere. “I hereby challenge you for your place in the line of royal succession.”

Schneizel leaned back in his chair slightly. “So you’ve come to kill me.”

Lelouch scoffed. “No. I want to challenge you in a way more fitting of a member of the royal family. We’re gentlemen, Schneizel.”

The tea arrived. The brothers waited for their cups to be filled and for Gino to take his place by the doorway before the conversation continued. “There’s no precedent for what you’re suggesting, little prince,” Schneizel remarked. “What do you have in mind?”

Lelouch took a measured sip before he replied. “We would be competing for Father’s favor and confidence. We would meet each other in a series of competitions and social displays, each geared towards winning the favor of our esteemed Emperor, the other royalty and noble houses, and the public too, of course. As for the details, I thought it only fair that we hash them out together.”

“Favor of the public?” Schneizel repeated. He took a sip of his tea. “Are you asking for a public vote? Didn’t Washington’s Rebellion prove that democracy is an untenable ideal?”

Lelouch shook his head. “That’s not what I meant. I only wished to say that it seems proper that the winner have the support of the people. Of course, the opinion of the nobles is more valuable, but it hardly inspires confidence in a future ruler if the people hate him before he even sits on the throne.”

Schneizel nodded. “A fair point, brother.” Lelouch allowed himself to smile. “So, how would we go about ‘winning the favor’ of the various peoples?”

“I had in mind televised press conferences and debates, to start,” Lelouch replied. “We’re extremely public figures, but in order to know who they prefer the people should know where we stand on various issues. They could ask us questions about our outlook, hope for the future, policy changes, et cetera.” 

“That makes sense,” Schneizel agreed, and Lelouch hid his grin in his teacup. “But we cannot allow these proceedings to continue forever. We should set a date by which the winner must be declared. Perhaps six months from the day we begin?”

“That does seem reasonable.” Lelouch finished his tea and flagged Gino down for a second cup. 

Schneizel drained his cup as well. “I’m glad that we were able to discuss this civilly. Not that I think you could have killed me, darling brother, but it certainly would have been inconvenient to clean up your body when I am supposed to be signing legislation, especially if your blood would have splashed on the pages of the new draft of this bill.”

“I like to think I’m a bit more capable than you give me credit for, Schneizel. I did live through the war in Area Eleven.”

“That is true,” Schneizel conceded, “But you did so by going into hiding with the help of the Ashford family. You were hardly a soldier or common citizen.”

“We’re getting sidetracked,” Lelouch interjected, wanting very badly for that part of the conversation to be over. 

“Ah yes, of course.” Schneizel’s usual expression--one with coldly calculating eyes and lips locked in a condescending smirk--softened into something more caring. “I’m sure you’d rather not be reminded of those dark days you were only just rescued from. Three weeks is hardly enough time to overcome ten years’ worth of trauma. Though,” he added, smirk slipping back on, “You seem to think it’s long enough to declare your desire to be Emperor.”

“The two are different and unrelated,” Lelouch asserted, clutching his teacup perhaps a bit more tightly than before. “Thank you for meeting with me, Schneizel. I will take my leave.”

“Oh, but there’s one more thing you may have not considered,” Schneizel added as Lelouch stood to leave. 

“And that is?”

Schneizel shrugged. “Odysseus is still technically first in line.”

Lelouch bit down a laugh. “Are you under the impression that that will be a problem?”

Schneizel stood. “Not at all. It’s just something we need to take care of, preferably sooner rather than later.”

“Well, in that case,” Lelouch reached the doorway, “are you busy? I know Odysseus is at home now, probably watching some abysmal soap opera with a glass of wine. Certainly not doing anything important.”

“Well,” Schneizel glanced at his desk, where the tower of paper still sat, and then back at Lelouch, “I suppose I can make Kanon help me with this when he gets back tomorrow.”

“Take us to brother Odysseus,” Lelouch ordered Gino. “As fast as you can. There is an urgent matter we must attend to, one that will shape the future of Britannia.”

“Of course, Your Highness,” Gino responded with a bow and a grin. “Let’s get to the car, then. Or, if it’s really a time-sensitive matter, we could always take the Tristan.”

“A car will be fine,” Schneizel interrupted before Lelouch could answer that _yes, he’d love to ride in a Knightmare._ “Let’s go.”

The ride to Odysseus’ house, removed from the Imperial Palace only in the sense that there were no internal connections between the two buildings, even though they were scarcely a hundred meters apart, was predictably short and quiet. Even Gino, ever the chatterbox, had no witty comments or jokes to offer. Even he understood the gravity of the situation.

Schneizel knocked, and Odysseus answered the door in a faded silk bathrobe and equally dingy slippers. “Schneizel? Lelouch? What are you two doing here at,” he paused, looking at his naked wrist where he probably assumed his watch was, “whatever time it is?”

“It’s one-thirty,” Schneizel informed him at the same time that Lelouch said, “We have something to tell you.”

They exchanged a glance before returning their eyes to their oldest brother. In unison, they declared, “Renounce your place in the line of succession.” Odysseus gaped at them, but Lelouch and Schneizel simply glared at him until he exhaled deeply.

Finally, he agreed.

In the next instant, all three of them were back in the car with Gino, heading to see their Father.

**Author's Note:**

> No update schedule has been set as of yet, so enjoy them whenever they come out. Both of us have lots of real-life responsibilities but we're super excited about this fic! - amsves


End file.
